Vorlage:Citation Style documentation/display
author-mask: Replaces the name of the first author with em dashes or text. Set author-mask to a numeric value n'' to set the dash ''n em spaces wide; set author-mask to a text value to display the text without a trailing author separator; for example, "with". You must still include the values for all authors for metadata purposes. Primarily intended for use with bibliography styles where multiple works by a single author are listed sequentially. Do not use in a list generated by , or similar as there is no control of the order in which references are displayed. * author-name-separator: Changes the separator between last and first names; defaults to a comma and space (, ); }|if the parameter is present, but blank, separator punctuation is set to the default|if the parameter is present, but blank, no separator punctuation will be used}}; a space must be encoded as }|.| do not use an asterisk (*), colon (:) or hash (#) as they will be interpreted as wikimarkup.}} * author-separator: Changes the separator between authors; defaults to a semicolon and space (; ); }|if the parameter is present, but blank, separator punctuation is set to the default|if the parameter is present, but blank, no separator punctuation will be used}}; a space must be encoded as }|.| do not use an asterisk (*), colon (:) or hash (#) as they will be interpreted as wikimarkup.}} * display-authors: }|By default, all authors are shown unless there are nine, then the author list is truncated to eight authors and followed by "et al." This mimics the older version of the template for compatibility. To change the displayed number of authors, set display-authors to the desired number. Where there are nine authors, set to show all authors. Aliases: displayauthors. |By default, the number of authors displayed is limited to 8; if 9 are provided, the ninth is displayed as "et al." This parameter allows display of fewer authors before the "et al."; for example, use for only two authors. The "et al." may be suppressed altogether by setting . Aliases: displayauthors.}} }| * display-editors: By default, all editors are shown unless there are four, then the editor list is truncated to four editors and followed by "et al." This mimics the older version of the template for compatibility. To change the displayed number of editors, set display-editors to the desired number. Where there are four editors, set to show all editors. Aliases: displayeditors.}} * lastauthoramp: When set to any value, changes the separator between the last two names of the author list to space ampersand space ( & ). * postscript: The closing punctuation for the citation; defaults to }|none|a period(.); }|for no terminating punctuation, specify – leaving empty has the same effect but is ambiguous|if the parameter is present, but blank, no terminating punctuation will be used}}}}. Ignored if quote is defined. * separator: The punctuation used to separate lists of authors, editors, etc. Defaults to a }|comma and space (, )|period (.)}}; }|if the parameter is present, but blank, separator punctuation is set to the default|if the parameter is present, but blank, no separator punctuation will be used}}; a space must be encoded as }|.| }|.| do not use an asterisk (*), colon (:) or hash (#) as they will be interpreted as wikimarkup.}} }}